The Last Slayer
by Vixxen
Summary: Years later in Buffyverse, the town has been taken over by demons, and Buffy & Co. are all vamps, demons, or dead. Only Angel, Faith, and a new slayer can stop them! (B/S, W/X, B/A, B/Aus, & more.)
1. Regrets

The Last Slayer: Regrets.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the situations.

Sunny Dale never changes. It has been this way for years. But even years before that, demons had ruled the small town and claimed it as their own. _Funny,_ Angel thought. _For like the town, a demon had once ruled me. A demon that survived over the centuries. _He walked downtown toward the place once called The Espresso Pump. It was now a pitiful building condemned and infested with vampires. _Don't think about it. Angel thought. __Don't think about how Buffy died and how Cordelia was just taken captive by the vampires. But it hurts. a little voice at the back of his mind said. __It hurts to know that right now Buffy is hunting those she used to protect and that you have been sent here to kill her. Angel shook his head. He reminded himself that Buffy was gone. All that was left was a demon with the memories and face of what it used to be. As he walked, the town cried out to him. Asked him to end their pain. The lost souls of the one's the slayer had killed asked him why. Why he couldn't protect them. He saw Anya, Cordelia, Kendra, and lastly Miss. Calendar. He shouted at them to leave him be but they couldn't hear him. That or they didn't want to. He ran as far as he could. He ran without stopping, without thinking and found himself at his Mansion. Running inside he screamed at the pain until sleep came and he drifted away to dreamland. But the pain came back. He woke when sunlight poured in through the windows…searing his left hand. He wanted the pain, it brought him a sense of peace. A feeling that if he died his mission would be fulfilled. That he would finally get what he wanted. Happiness. "No" he said softly but scornfully. "I can never be happy. I can never let passion rule me. Because of my own fault I am denied that which I love the most. But that's gone. And now all I have left is the pain. The pain and the guilt." Angel sat down on his couch thinking about Buffy, about things that would never happen. "She's gone!" He shouted. "She's gone! Move on…"  For one time in his life he wished his soul could be ripped away,  so that all the regret of causing this would go away. That all of the grief would disappear, that he would stop blaming himself for killing his true love…. Buffy. _

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Buffy Summers woke up. Or the demon that inhabited her did. After stretching, she searched for a fresh meal, and was instantly disgusted with herself. Waking Willow and Xander, they all trouped through the grand mansion searching for something just perfect. For a fleeting moment Buffy thought of Angel or rather Angelus, the thing that had killed her, turned her into this monster. Every instinct she had told her to kill herself, or to kill the things her friends had become. _Monsters, She thought and flung her blanket to the ground. __Monster you may be, a voice told her, __but you are finally free of being the slayer. Free of your cursed destiny. "Oh yeah" she whispered. "I might be rid of my destiny but now I'm really cursed.  Cursed with immortality." Willow looked at her as if she heard but vamped and continued her search. Suddenly, "Buff you better come here." Buffy looked up at Xander startled at the sudden noise. Turning the corner she reached the door. The beautiful night poured in blessing her with each moonbeam. But something was wrong. They had not left the door open after their hunt. Oh no, there was an intruder. She smiled deliciously thinking what a great chase it would be. Rushing into the next room Buffy gasped in horror. Because lying on the couch was not a weak human, but the vampire who had turned her, Angel._

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Angel heard a noise and he woke. He suddenly found himself looking at the one thing in the world he treasured more than life itself. Buffy. She was gaping at him as though having seen a ghost. Behind her Angel could see the disgusted look on the grotesque visage of a vampire Willow and the shocked and angry expression seemingly implanted on Xander's. He slowly got up avoiding the three vampires that he used to know. "What are you doing here." Buffy growled "You don't belong here. You're unnatural." she stopped. "You a have a soul." she finished bitterly.  He stared not knowing what to say. All this time he had been hoping that the council had been lying, that they had just been playing another trick to try and trap him. But it was no dream. It was real. The girl he loved was dead and he was the one who had killed her. He was the one who had left her lying on the side of the road like a discarded plaything. Angel sat, choking back tears meant for another life, another girl. He saw a figure in the doorway. "Spike" he growled. Spike was the only one who had taken Buffy in once she had changed. He had made her his girl and had helped her destroy Willow's innocence and Xander's dreams… "That's right" he said his British accent somehow lasting over all these years. "In the flesh." "Spike…" Buffy breathed. She sauntered to him, jumping up…wrapping her legas around his waist and her arms around her neck. Their lips soon locked in a passionate kiss. Angel had to look away. _This isn't the girl I love_, he thought. _She's gone, dead, spread like ashes in the wind. _Wincing, he turned and fled out into the night, into the safety of death and let her black arms draw him closer. "He's dead" He growled. "I'll kill him for this" With that he was gone, lost in a field of despair with only one thought keeping him alive. _Kill spike…kill him…destroy…_

                                 ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Cordelia hated being dead. Her ethereal face was streaked with dirt; short hair fading from its dark brown hue. Her clothes were impractical for anything, the short evening dress and stiletto heels were not exactly fit for being a ghost. Not as if she walked anyway. And, if she stayed out too long…her legs would begin to fade away, until all she would have left would be wispy smoke trailing from her midsection. Standing by the crypt of a slayer her mind wandered.  _So this is how Lucy Hanover feels, She thought_. God does this suck. I'd rather be a vampire. 'No you really wouldn't'._ The thought echoed in her mind and she drew away from the cold stone as if it had burned at her touch. "Who is it!" She called afraid even though there was nothing to be afraid of. She saw a shadow against the wall and turned, stake in hand, ready for anything. Well anything short of a mindless demon. But what walked out wasn't a mindless demon. Actually it wasn't a demon at all. "Hello Cordelia." Anya sighed and sat down on one of the benches. "Being dead is so…so…" Anya searched for words "So mortal!" Cordelia laughed at the ex-demon who still would not accept the fact that she was dead. But Anya either didn't see or didn't care. "I mean here I was just minding my own business when little miss Dead Vampire Slayer had to come and KILL ME!" She finished with a stamp of her foot, which didn't really work, because she wouldn't make any impact whatsoever. Cordy sighed wondering if this torment would ever end. "Anya," she said tentatively "WHAT!" Anya snapped "Do you think that if we reversed Buffy's curse we would be free…that maybe we would become human again…" "I don't know..." Anya whispered confused. "It's very complicated. We would have to perform countless rituals and spells. And not to mention we would need the help of a witch…such as Willow." "Maybe you should ask before you say things." The familiar voice came from the doorway and Cordy knew who it was before she even looked. "Willow…" she managed to get out. "Willow I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault for not telling her about Angel becoming evil" The vampiric-once-witch smirked showing long pointy fangs. "It's all right…I mean death only lasts so long…" And she shifted back into the sweet and innocent girl she had been before. Willow continued "I mean out of the 5 torture groups I think sharp is my favorite…what about…" "Cut it." Cordelia interrupted "I'm already dead so stop with the torture routine. I think the only torture here is listening to you talk." She glared at Willow but was astonished by the contented look on the vampire's face. "That's right" She began to smile. "You are only a ghost, a shade of Cordelia. Your pathetic soul is all you have left." Willow walked closer to the ghosts and passed her hand right through Cordelia. She looked delighted. "I'm sure Angelus would be pleased with her. I mean he created this didn't he?" Cordelia gave Willow a strained smile and tried to keep herself from crying but it wouldn't work. The tears just streamed down her face. "Wha…what are you talking about..." she started. "You didn't know?" Willow's smile grew so much it seemed to reach the corners of her face "Silly Cordelia, never really knew anything did you? You were just a pretty little accessory for some billionaire." "That's enough" A voice growled. Xander stepped out from behind Willow and stared at Cordy with feral yellow eyes. Xander saw Anya and his eyes grew wide, and he seemed to let his guard down for one second. "Anya?" he whispered. "What's happened to you?" Xander finished with disgust. Cordelia almost burst out laughing. But Xander saw and a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. Cordy immediately sobered and shook her head shifting her ereathral hair. Anya glared at Xander, and he took a step back as if the ghost could hurt him. "I may not be able to hurt you Alexander Harris, but I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable immortal life!" and with that she disappeared._


	2. Dead Men Tell No Tales

The Last Slayer: Dead Men Tell No Tales

Disclaimer: Like I said—only thing I own is the situation.

Xander was dead, he could face that. But the fact that he had killed his girlfriend was too much to bear. And that Buffy, not the 5.0 version of slayer Buffy, but the new and improved 6.0 vampire Buffy, had killed his ex Cordelia. He scorned the girl Anya, the ghost she had become. And the fact that if she was alive he would be in torment. Not that he already wasn't. It was just that this was different Buffy and Willow didn't know it but he had a soul. And with that soul he had willingly killed her. So why couldn't he stop blaming himself?

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Angel ran, he didn't care where but as long as it was away from Spike and Buffy. He briefly wondered where she was but shook the thought off. _Why can't I accept it? She does._ Angel had many questions. And he was so wrapped up in them he almost didn't register that Cordelia was standing next to him. "Hey Angel." Her tone made him shiver, her voice seemed to be filled with some ethereal quality that he couldn't describe. "Hey." He replied. Cordy scuffed at the dirt path with her shoes but he could see no dust, and couldn't even smell the scent of her blood. "Cordelia," he started concerned. Angel touched Cordelia's shoulder and found that she was nothing but air. He started and backed away from her, looking anxiously at his hand. "Wh-What happened?" Angel asked. "I'm dead" she replied monotonously. "You got a problem with that then ask someone who cares." Cordy shrugged and turned angry with Angel for causing her to die. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered "It's all my fault." Cordelia turned and her eyes seemed to reflect sadness, pity and much anger. "Damn right it is!" Cordelia turned again and her eyes filled with tears "I'm dead, Angel…Oh god I'm dead…How can this…" and she stopped completely overwhelmed with tears and sank to the ground. Angel ran to her and put his arms around her surprisingly feeling flesh "What…" And the ghostly shade of Cordy disappeared into mist. 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Cordelia was scared, she could admit that to herself, but not to Angel. After leaving him by the side of the road (again) she was ashamed and didn't want to face that certain vampire anytime soon. Cordy looked down at her hands seeing that they were shaking but not really caring. "Be calm, face this, you can do it. You did it before..." she whispered hoping she could swallow some of her own advice. Unfortunately that didn't work so she was stuck with the grief of being a ghost. "Hell does this suck," Cordy grumbled. "Who really likes living the life of the undead…?" "I guess it could be worth a try," a voice started. Cordelia snapped her head around once again brandishing the stake. "What the…" The intruder stared back with innocent and confused dark brown eyes. "I'm not a vamp… and you're not B so don't even start with me." Cordelia relaxed at the sight of her. "Oh it's you. I thought I might have to fight" Cordelia turned around again and started to fiddle with her coat. "Oh please… you're not dead. That doesn't work on me." Cordy grinned. "Are you so sure?" she reached out and touched the girl and the visitor felt nothing but a slight breeze. The girl started and backed away. "You're not Cordelia… Cordy's not…dead…" Cordelia laughed and this time it was filled with malicious hatred "Run slayer, run…" And Faith turned and ran from the clearing. 

   ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Drusilla was the most vicious vampire Angelus had ever met. And she was back. Wandering from place to place, searching for something. She hummed and thought of times long past. Wondered. Wandered. And planned.

                                       ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Angel walked the streets and turned a corner almost bumping into a young woman. "Sorry" he muttered. "Angel?" She whispered. "My Angel?"  He turned and grasped the girl's arm pulling her into the light. Immediately he saw tortured chocolate eyes and glistening brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She smiled fleetingly and her eyes shined like stars. "Drusilla." It was amazing to Angel how much pain he felt saying that name. "You're back" he continued dryly. Drusilla smiled. "Did you miss me?" Angel sidestepped backing one slight step away from the mad vampire. But she saw. "Now, now…lets play nice." Dru sashayed up next to him and ran her nails down his cheek. Angel jerked away and grimaced but she pulled him close and whispered, "Until next time, dearie…" and disappeared.  Angel sighed in relief noting the tension that was released from the air once she had gone. But she wasn't really gone. Oh no…not yet.

                                    ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~                          

[ Faith: n, pl. 1: allegiance to duty or a person : LOYALTY b (1) : Fidelity to one's promises (2) : the sincerity of intentions. 2: a (1) belief and trust in and loyalty to God (2) : **firm belief in something for which there is no proof.  **] 

Faith. If you looked that word up in the dictionary it would tell you a thing of goodness or to believe in something wholly. Well, if you look Faith up in the LAPD files it will tell you that she is a murderer, thief, scoundrel, liar, and a few other nasty comments made by victims. Thank god our Faith doesn't sit in church 24/7 and pray. Maybe it could happen, it *is* the 21st century. Yeah. Right. 

                                                            -*-

Drusilla picked up Miss Edith and frowned, looking at a light stain on the shirt. "Miss Edith shall have no tea today for she has been a bad example." She sighed mournfully and once again wandered by the window. "Where is my Spike?" "Right here Pet…" Dru turned her entire face as bright as Christmas lights. "Is that you love?" Spike laughed. "Of course, Ducks." Dru clapped happily and scampered over to him. Spike collapsed wearily on a chair and, pouting, Drusilla sat on his lap. 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

_What happens if the world ends…he wondered. _In the end all souls will be free to roam the earth and demons shall once again rule. _Smiling he crossed the path to his lair and nodded to a guard. __Sad though. Humans are such fun to watch.. Drawing open the door to the parlor of the expensive manor, he caught sight of that girl. The one he had found last night on the streets. "What's your name?" The girl raised her chin defiantly and narrowed her eyes. "Speak up girl, I have no time to waste." She sighed and pulled at her chains again, one last attempt at freedom. He sighed. "Must I resort to pain?" he smiled wickedly showing a set of fangs, long and dangerous. She spit at his feet angrily. He quickly drew forward and bit into the girl's neck savoring the taste. _Ah the blood of the slayer. Like ambrosia they say._ The girl screamed as he drained her blood. Suddenly he stopped and drew away from her neck whispering, "What is your name child…" "Alicia." She muttered. He smiled. "Well… it's been a pleasure being in your company Alicia." He turned from her and then, as quick as lightning, bit into her again this time draining her of every drop of life. "Such a pleasure…" And he dropped the body and exited, never looking back on the Slayer Alicia.  _

    ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

He awoke. After almost 400 years of sleep in that dusty tomb, he was back and ready to kill him some slayer. Sighing sadly he pulled himself out of the coffin he was resting in and dusted himself off. His name was Helios when he was human, which was almost 3,000 years ago. Like the master, it had been said that he had no soul. Of course they were right. Helios Caesar Julian was named after the Greek god Helios and it had been said that he was, in fact, the renowned god. Caesar was his middle name, being a family name that had lasted for centuries.  Julian was his last name. Or so it was that his father had had that name and the father before that and to so far back no one could even remember. But then, he'd killed his father. Ah. Yes. 

   ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

The Slayer Alicia was finally reborn into this world. It seemed silly to be inside a child's body, but considering the circumstances, she didn't mind. The body was short, about fourteen years old, with green eyes and wild ringlets, a shade of gold and red. In her lifetime, she had been tall, lithe and extremely vicious. She had had glimmering chestnut brown hair which was normally braided, and amber colored eyes. Her skin had been a light brown shade, her origin was from Spain. Now, she began to think of this new body as an overgrown leprechaun. Chuckling at the thought, she turned her head to the side, viewing the freckles that were dotted along her nose. "Definitely." Briefly, Alicia wondered about where the girl's soul had gone to, but, it wasn't much of a concern. The only thing that mattered was beginning to train this body to fight, for the Council had only recently alerted this…vessel…ahh, the name was Anne, that she was the Chosen One. Her watcher, unfortunately, had yet to arrive. It wasn't necessary. Alicia never needed her watcher, Anne wouldn't either. Alicia winced, and circled her neck, stretching. She didn't want to think about her watcher. The betrayal was too great, the sacrifice of such a great man was painful, unheeded. She hadn't wanted to kill him… 

                           ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Alicia, (Anne.) walked by Shady Hill Cemetery. She was on her way downtown, down Main Street…although everyone in Sunnydale knew to be off of the streets when the sun set. But Alicia didn't care. Despite her petite frame, her spirit possessed an extreme amount of strength and power, she was a formidable opponent to any vampire or demon that attempted to slay this slayer. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" She murmured as she slunk past the overgrown crabgrass these people called lawns and into the badly walled-in Cemetery.

No. Too easy. She could already sense something newly risen, something fresh. A grin split her naturally red lips, and she pressed her fingertips to the stake nestled in the back-pocket of her fitted jeans. During the California 'winter' period, one had to be mindful of what you wore. Not that she needed it, because the cold was refreshing after four hundred years of nothing.


End file.
